Study Date
by Wicked-tay
Summary: Raven is 3 mouths out of a relationship with some guy who didnt think she took him seriously. Beast boy and Tare broke up last week. Raven and Beast boy have always had little flings here and there, nothing more than kissing but what happens when these two deside to hold a study date at ravens house? Oneshot smutt, lemon, fluff, or what ever you want to call it BBxRea


**So i had major writers block after my BF broke up with me, Oh well. Anyway something big happened in my life insapring this. i dont own the teen titian name just the plot dont sue me. This is a oneshot lemon, smutt, fluff or whatever you want to call it...enjoy**

* * *

Beast boy was leaving hot kisses down the back of raven's neck "Come on Beast boy I'm trying to study" raven breathed. "You're always studying" beast boy whispered in her ear. He kissed behind her ear, and then buried his face in the crock of her neck. Sucking on her sensitive skin, Raven titled her head to the side giving him more room. "It's time to have a little fun" beast boy mumbled. "n-no i have too study" raven stuttered. Beast boy kissed ravens sweet spot causing her to let out a soft moan. He reached around her, grabbing the book he closed it and dropped it to the ground.

He laid raven down on the bed, straddling her. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss quickly heated up with beast boy gliding his tongue across raven's soft lip. She slightly opened her mouth allowing him entrance. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Beast boy's hands wondered about her body, leaving a trail of goose bumps. Her fingers played with the hem of his shirt. Beast boy lifted up; breaking the kiss he pulled his shirt off revealing his toned green torso. Raven started pulling her shirt off and throwing it next to her disregarded book. She rose up to meet beast boy, pushing their bodies together. She kissed his collar bone as he worked on her bra.

When her bra was unhooked, she pushed Beast boy on to his back so she was straddling him now. He held her waist ever so tightly, as she slowly took the bra completely off "don't tease me" he breathed. Her hands made their way to his sweat pants, she grinded her hips down against his hardening dick. Raven left kisses down his chest pulling his boxers and pants down, freeing his member. She kissed the tip looking him straight in the eye. "Rae" beast boy whined "don't tease me please". She slowly took him in her warm wet mouth, bobbing her head up and down at and agonizingly slow. Beast boy gyrated his hips. "Rae F-f-faster" he stuttered out. She began to move faster, taking his full length in her mouth and holding it as long as she could then bobbing her head again. She could tell he was getting close because his legs started to shake and he closed his eyes, throwing his head back and breathing faster.

"Fuck" he moaned out. Raven pulled away causing beast boy to let out a sound of disapproval. "I want you in me" she breathed out struggling with her skinny jeans. Beast boy pushed her on to her back. He reached into his pants pocket that was on the floor pulling out protection. He quickly pulled it on and turned back to raven who had her pants and underwear off waiting for him. Beast boy positioned himself over raven, he kissed her. "This is your first time right" he asked in between kisses "yeah" she mumbled against his lips. "I'll be gentle then" he whispered before slowly pushing in to her. Raven winced at the pain. Beast boy kissed away her tear. Once she became a bit comfortable she nodded for him to move. He slowly pulled out and then pushed back in deeper. "OH beast boy" raven moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in to a kiss. "You can move a bit faster" she said hooking her legs around his waist. Beast boy pulled out and then pushed in at a different angle. Raven screamed out as he continued to hit her pulsate. The room was filled with their moans and grounds.

Raven throw her head back as she was overcome with this feeling she couldn't describe. She arched her back as she moaned "Beast boy". Beast boy thrusted in to her as he rode out his high, shooting his loud in to her… or rather the condom. He let out one last groan before falling next to raven. Raven turned on her side; placing her head on His chest as it fell and rose.

"Best study date ever" she breathed.

* * *

what do you think? leave reviews


End file.
